A thermoplastic resin has lower specific gravity than glass or metal and has excellent moldability and mechanical properties such as impact resistance. Plastic products using such a thermoplastic resin are rapidly replacing glass or metal products in the fields of electric/electronic products and automotive parts.
Particularly, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS) resin is widely used in electric/electronic products and automotive parts due to excellent impact resistance and moldability.
An interior material for an automobile requires heat resistance depending on usage characteristics of parts, since the internal temperature of the automobile rises in summer. Although a modified styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer (SAN) resin having high heat resistance has been used to supplement heat resistance of an ABS resin, use of such a modified SAN resin can cause deterioration in impact resistance and moldability.
In addition, volatile organic compounds (VOCs) can be continuously emitted from such a modified SAN resin, which can result in a bad smell in an automobile, and thus can affect the human body, and also can cause surfaces of parts to become hazy, which can deteriorate transparency of the parts, the transparency of which needs to be maintained at a constant level.
Therefore, there is a need for a heat resistant thermoplastic resin composition which is eco-friendly, for example, by virtue of use of recycled resins and/or low level of VOC emissions, while maintaining excellent properties.